


[ART] Major Arcana XXII and XXII

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: This tarot deck is not terribly effective for most divinatory purposes, having only two cards. If one draws the same card 92 times consecutively, however, this shouldn't be a problem (although what you divine by it may be).





	[ART] Major Arcana XXII and XXII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/gifts).

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
